Yugi's Birthday!
by yugixyamiyaoilover
Summary: June 4th, 2008! Happy Birthday Yugi!
1. June 4, 2007

**I DON'T OWN YUGIOH!! **

Sakura: Hello everyone. I am sure you know what this is thanks to the title. Happy B-day Yugi! Yup today June 4th is Yugi's B-day. (hugs Yugi)

Yugi: eep

Yumi: Sakura does not and will never own Yugioh!!

* * *

**Happy Birthday Yugi!**

A lot of things were happening at the Kaiba Mansion, while one Yami was at his house trying to wake a very unhappy Yugi Mutou.

"I SAID NO!" Another pull of the covers.

"I SAID YES!" Another pull of the covers.

Finally after much pulling and tugging the covers ripped, sending both boys falling backwards. Yugi hit his head on the wall, while Atemu fell on his ass.

"OWWWW!" Both said in unison.

Atemu stood up and glared at Yugi. This was not going as planned. Yugi was suppose to be ok with getting up, but no he wanted to stay in bed.

Yugi sat up and started to rub the back of his head. He hated this, why in the world was Atemu trying to get him up. It was summer and HIS BIRTHDAY! Yugi should be able to sleep in. He looked up to see Atemu glaring at him, so you know what two can play that game. Yugi glared right back.

"What is your problem?"

Atemu rolled his eyes. "I don't have a problem, you have the problem. I was trying to be nice and wake you up, but no you want to stay in bed."

"So it is summer and my special day. Now look what you did, my covers are ripped."

"Oh you can get more, take mine if you have to!"

"I think I will!" Yugi jumped off the bed and ran pass Atemu.

"You are not going back to bed!" Atemu ran right after him.

Yugi had reached his other half's bedroom, ran in, and jumped on the bed. He hide under the covers and decided it was time for bed.

/Wow his bed is soft/

/Glad you think so/

Yugi came out from under the covers to see Atemu in the doorway smirking.

Atemu made his way over slowly, but when he reached the bed. Well...he tackled Yugi to the bed.

Yugi let out a eep, before finding himself pinned to the bed. Atemu had one hand pinning Yugi's arms above his head, while sitting on his waist. Yugi tried to glare at him, but it only came out as a pout.

Atemu leaned so close to Yugi's face that there noses were touching.

Yugi couldn't stop the blush that formed on his face. He was so close to his secret koi. Maybe Atemu did feel the same way, just maybe.

"Do you know what I am going to do Little One?"

"N-No." Oh Yugi loved his pet name.

"This!"

Yugi figured a kiss, which he would of liked, but no he did the one thing Yugi hated. Tickled him. Atemu had moved back a little then used his free hand to tickle poor little Yugi.

"S-Stop I-It P-P-Please!"

Atemu had and looked down at Yugi. "So are you going to get up?"

"YES!"

"Good." Atemu got over of yugi and the bed. "Now go get dressed and I will wait for you downstairs."

"What are we going to do today?"

"You will see Birthday Boy, but I will tell you the first part. Sense you slept in till like noon, I am going to take you out to lunch, then to somewhere else."

"Fine." Yugi really hoped that today, he could finally get something he always wanted. Atemu to love him more then a brother.

Yugi ran out of the room. The outfit he was going to wear, was already in his mind.

* * *

Atemu waited and waited and waited. Yugi was sure taking his time. It was already 2 in the afternoon. The boy didn't have that many outfits.

Finally after 2 hours of waiting Yugi came down. Atemu's eyes almost shot out of his head. Damn Yugi was hot.

Yugi was dressed down in his blue leather pants, black boots, a tight black sleeveless shirt and his favorite dog collar. The millennium puzzle laid on his chest in all it's glory.

"So what do you think?"

Atemu didn't know what to say, so he just nodded.

Yugi looked at Atemu a little mad that he wasn't wearing any leather. Atemu had on a tight black sleeveless shirt that said Yami on it, blue jeans with holes in the knees, and tennis shoes.

"Why aren't you wearing the pants I got you last year on Christmas?" Yugi gave him the puppy pout nobody could withstand.

"Did feel like it." Atemu just walked toward the door and grabbed his keys off the side table.

Yugi's mouth dropped. Nobody ever could stand the puppy dog pout, but Atemu just did. Yugi put his hands on his hips. That was not fair. What was Atemu planning. It better be good, because Yugi was getting mad by the minute.

* * *

Yugi walked out of Burger World, where him and Atemu had gone to eat. He started to walk down the street with him. Yugi had calm down a little sense Atemu did take him to his favorite place. Yugi felt something grab his hand. He looked down to see Atemu's tan hand holding his pale one. A blush lit up on Yugi's face as he looked up at Atemu. Atemu just sent him a smile. Yugi could have melted on the spot. Oh how he loved it when Atemu smiled at him.

"So Little One ready for your little surprise?"

Yugi looked confused. "Surprise?"

Atemu nodded. "Yup, but I need you to trust me and close your eyes."

Yugi just nodded his head as Atemu started to speed up in his step. Yugi closed his eyes, hoping this surprise was a good one.

* * *

"Ok Little One open your eyes."

Yugi slowly opened his eyes to see. His face fell into a pout. He was at the Kaiba Mansion. Atemu had taken him all around town with his eyes closed, just to come here. Yugi looked up at Atemu. "Why are we here?"

"Oh you will see Aibou, You will see." Atemu pulled him alone as they headed up the stairs to the Mansion. Atemu knocked on the door.

Joey, Seto's Boyfriend and Yugi's Best Friend, was the one to open the door. He smiled at the two. "Finally ya made it."

Atemu nodded. "I had to feed Yugi lunch first, so I take it everything is ready."

Joey nodded, before stepping aside. Atemu pushed Yugi through the door first. Yugi looked around, but couldn't see anything. It was pitch black. Joey went over and turned on the light.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY YUGI!!"

Yugi was shocked. All his friends and family were standing on the staircase with a banner above their heads say Happy Birthday Yugi Mutou! Yugi felt tears of joy come down his face. "You guys all did this for me?"

Joey nodded. "We just got the party together. You should really thank Atemu. He is the one who thought of it."

Atemu walked up behind Yugi and wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist. "I had to do something special for my sweet koi."

Yugi couldn't believe the words he was hearing. Atemu felt the same way. He turned around in Atemu's arms. "You really mean that?"

"Of course, I love you and always will."

Yugi quickly wrapped his arms around Atemu in a hug." Oh Thank You. I love you too, I have for a long time."

Atemu chuckled. "I know koi. You really should remember to close the mind link in the shower."

Yugi couldn't help, but blush. "I will remember that."

Atemu didn't say anything more. He just leaned down and kissed Yugi full on the lips. Yugi closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Atemu's neck. As Atemu deepened the kiss, Yugi could hear his friends and family clapping or whistling.

As soon as they broke the kiss. Joey's stomach growled.

Joey blushed big time. "Uh sorry, just hungry."

Seto walked up to Joey and put his arms around him. "You are always hungry puppy."

Everyone had to laugh at that.

Once things calm down, Yugi decided they should go have some cake and ice cream first so Joey's stomach would shut up.

Everyone sat down at the table, while Bakura and Marik brought in the cake. They sat it in front of Yugi who was at the head of the table. Atemu was to the left of him and Joey was to the right. Everyone started to sing happy birthday.

Once the song ended, Yugi blew out the candles. As soon as he did that the cake blew up. Yugi had to blink a few minutes to realize what happen, before using a napkin to wipe his face. Bakura and Marik were both on the floor laughing there heads off. Yugi looked at both Joey and Atemu to see they also had cake on their faces. Everyone else didn't. Joey was using his hands to wipe the cake off and then licking his hands. Atemu had gotten some of it off, before standing up with a very pissed look on his face.

"BAKURA!! MARIK!!"

Bakura and Marik looked at Atemu, before quickly leaving the room. Atemu was about to chase after them, but Yugi stopped him, by grabbing his wrist. Atemu looked back at Yugi, who stood up. Yugi got on his tip toes and licked some of the icing off of Atemu's cheek. Yugi licked his lips. "A cake covered Atemu, now that is something I like."

* * *

Sakura: I know it wasn't my best work, but I had to make something for Yugi on his B-day. I only get the computer for a few hours a day. I had to post it today. So there you go.

Yumi: **REVIEW REVIEW!!**


	2. June 4, 2008

**I DON'T OWN YUGIOH!**

Sakura: I was going to make the last chapter a one-shot only, but then I decided to update this for each time it's Yugi's birthday! The last chapter some of you may have already read, I just had to rewrite it because there were some errors that last one was made last year.

Yumi: So Happy Birthday Yugi!

Yugi: Thank you!

Yami: Summary is it's Yugi's birthday and he finally has his lover. Now the two decide to spend the day alone without any friends or family. Doesn't look like they will get their wish.

* * *

Yugi jumped around the kitchen as he made himself breakfast. He was in a great mood! Today was his first birthday with his boyfriend. Last year on his birthday Atemu had told him his true feelings, this birthday the two were going to hang out alone for once. Atemu at the moment was upstairs still asleep. It was summer and there was no reason to be up early.

He finished making his bacon and eggs then sat down at the table to eat. Grandpa came down a few minutes later and sat down next to him. "Happy Birthday Yugi..."

Yugi smiled. "Thank you."

"So what are you planning?"

Yugi got up to get some milk. "Well me and Atemu decided to spend the day alone and tomorrow I will celebrate with my friends."

Grandpa nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

"It sure is."

Grandpa and Yugi both looked up to see Atemu in the doorway. He went over to Yugi and gave him a kiss. "I thought you were going to sleep in."

Yugi shrugged, before going back to the table with his drink. "I got hungry."

Atemu went over to the stove and got him something to eat. Nothing really much happened that morning except Joey popping his head through the window. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY YUGI!"

Atemu fell on his butt, by missing the chair and Yugi almost choked on his eggs. Grandpa couldn't help, but laugh.

Joey climbed in through the window and sat down on the counter. "So what are the plans today?"

Yugi took a good drink of his milk, while Atemu picked himself up and cleaned up the mess of his breakfast on the floor.

Atemu put his place on the table and glared at Joey. "Me and Yugi are going out on a date for his birthday."

Yugi stood up to get the broom. "Sorry Joey, but today I want to be with Atemu. Tomorrow you and me and the others can celebrate."

Joey waved his hand. "That's all right. Seto might want me at his office for some company. He likes it when I'm there to talk to him."

Atemu shook his head of saying any thing else. Knowing Seto he didn't want Joey just for talking company.

Yugi smiled. "That's nice." He threw Atemu's food into the trash can. "You know Atemu we really need a dog with how much food we don't eat."

"I thought that was what Joey was for."

Joey glared at Atemu, before going back through the window. "I will see ya tomorrow Yugi."

Atemu went back to the stove to make him some more eggs. "Hasn't he ever heard of a door."

Yugi shrugged.

* * *

Around noon both Atemu and Yugi were dressed and headed to the arcade. Along the way they meet Tristan and his dog. He wished Yugi a happy birthday and Yugi told him the news about the party being tomorrow. Now the two were playing games, well that was until...

"YUGI!"

Both turned from the racing game to see Anzu standing there with a smile on her face. "Happy Birthday!"

Yugi gave her a smile back. "Hey Anzu and thank you."

The two talked for a few minutes and it really got on Atemu's nerves. Three of Yugi's friends had already come and wish Yugi a happy birthday and the party was tomorrow. When were they going to get alone time.

Anzu challenged Yugi to the DDR game which he agreed with being the King of Games and all.

Atemu just stood off to the side and watched Yugi beat Anzu through three whole rounds. He liked watching Yugi move around like that hitting each arrow and not missing one.

Finally Anzu had to go, so the two decided to head to the park.

* * *

At the park the two sat down on a bench watching children play on the play ground. Atemu had an arm around Yugi and Yugi's head was on his shoulder. "This is nice."

Yugi let out a sigh. "It sure is. I'm really happy I have you as a lover."

Atemu put a hand under Yugi's chin and moved his face so he was looking him in the eyes. They lean in close and we're about to kiss when...

"Hey Yugi!"

Both looked up to see Malik and Ryou. "Happy Birthday!"

Yugi giggled a little. "Hey guys and thank you."

Atemu stood up and walked off a little.

"What is his problem?" Asked Malik.

Yugi sighed. "I hate to say this, but all of you guys keep finding us and messing up our alone time."

Ryou put a hand to his forehead. "I'm gonna hurt him."

Yugi raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

Ryou sighed. "Bakura and Marik must be at fault here. We haven't seen them all day. Bakura told me this morning to go and wish you a happy birthday. I'm sure he knew about your plans to be alone with Atemu and wanted to get on the pharaoh's nerves."

Malik couldn't help, but laugh. "I can't believe they really found something that would get on the pharaoh's nerves. I feel kind of sorry for him. Our Yamis never do have anything better to do."

"So the party is tomorrow?" asked Ryou with a smile.

Yugi smiled back. "Yea, I'll see you guys then and could you guys give Bakura and Marik a message for me."

The two nodded.

* * *

Yugi laid down in bed that night after a good dinner with Atemu and Grandpa. He smiled as he thought of the wonderful day they had.

**Flashback**

_Bakura and Marik were laughing to themselves behind a tree in the park. They had been following Yugi and Atemu after telling everyone to go to Yugi and wish him a happy birthday. They could not believe their plan was working to get on the pharaoh's nerves. _

_The two stopped laughing and looked up as they saw Ryou and Malik with Atemu walking toward them. The two gulped. They were in trouble. _

_Ryou and Malik had smirks on their faces. "Oh boys!"_

_"Yugi's got a message for you." Said Ryou._

_"He wanted to thank you for messing up his birthday!" Said Malik._

_The next thing Bakura and Marik knew they were hanging from the tree by their underwear thanks to Atemu and some magic. _

_Yugi walked over a little later with a camera. "Say cheese boys!"_

**Flashback Over**

Atemu came in a few minutes later with a bowl of strawberries. "Still up for something else."

Yugi smirked as Atemu sat beside him and fed him a strawberry. "You know it."

The two had a nice night together with no problems. A certain pair of bad boy Yamis were still in the tree in the park. Everything was good now.

* * *

Sakura: (laughs)

Yugi, Yami, and Yumi: (Laughs)

Sakura: I can't believe I wrote that

Yumi: Me neither

Bakura and Marik: We'll get you!

Yugi: No you won't

Sakura: (Pulls out the tree) Oh Yami

Bakura and Marik: (Run away)

Yumi: **Review!**


End file.
